Rocky Malhotra
Rocky is one of the main characters in Oye Jassie. He is shown to be a very mischievous boy. He was adopted from Kolkata when he was six years old. Rocky is the second oldest child of the Malhotra Family. He is 12 years old. He is portrayed by Mohit Bagri. About Rocky Rocky), a clever and crafty boy who was born in kolkata and has a passion for video games, break-dancing, and causing a bit of mischief around the penthouse while also being a little sarcastic at times. He considers himself a "ladies' man", having taken a liking to Jassie in particular. He even tried to date her in the first few episodes. He is the second-oldest of the malhotra children. It seems that in Season 1, he spends a lot of time with his brother, Subbu, and has a close bond with Tony. Even though he fights mostly with Ayesha, he tries to cope with her in many ways. Also, he's hardly seen with his sister, Tia, unless they're planning "schemes" together, but she usually leaves him to fend for himself. In "Gotcha Day", He claimed that he was from planet Kryptoneria but he knew where he is really from. In Season 2, He learns how to bond with Ayesha in a more brotherly way rather than a sibling rivalry kind-of-way. In "Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales", He wants to know information about his birth parents and with Ayesha's help, attempts to track down his birth mother.His best friend is a stuffed rabbit named Bunny that he's had ever since he was a baby and cannot sleep without him. In Quitting Cold Koala, when Jassie tries to get him to give up his attachment to Bunny. History Rocky was adopted at the age of six by Rahul and Riesha. Rocky has a stuffed bunny named Bunny. In his first days of school, He quickly became popular among his friends and peers. He is shown to be athletic, but does poorly grade-wise. Upon meeting Jassie, he quickly forms a crush on her despite the fact that there's a six year between them, he still tries to flirt with her. Rocky's favorite thing to do is take advantage of his slightly younger brother, Subbu, but in the end, Rocky gets what he deserves. Personality Rocky is a mischevious, sarcastic, cool, and a prank-loving boy. Several times he is shown to be dull, especially in math, yet he is clever when it comes to playing tricks on his siblings and Tony. Rocky is a very talented at dancing, especially break dancing. He often finds toning his dancing skills down to be difficult. In the episode "Dreams Comes True" he breakdances while Jassie plays the song in Central Park. He and Ayesha give Tony salsa dancing lessons so that he can impress a girl he has a crush on, by showing him some "basic steps," that no novice regardless of their weight can keep up with. When Tony's self-confidence at the dance contest gets the best of him, Rocky takes his place. The girl describes him as "a bit of a showboat," which is proven to be quite true when he and Ayesha win the contest hands down. Physical Appearence Rocky has black hair, brown eyes,dull skin and lots of freckles. He is said to have a great smile. He doesn't care that much about his clothes. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Malhotras Category:Images of Rocky Category:Oye Jassie Wiki Category:Childrens Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teens Category:Cowards Category:Indian Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bullies Category:Oye Jassie Characters Category:Oye Jassie Charcters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Idiots Category:Siblings Category:Rich Characters Category:Friends of Jassie Category:Friend of Jassie Category:Friends of Tia Category:Friends of Ayesha Category:Friends of Subbu Category:Friends of Tony Category:Smart Characters Category:Oye Jassie Category:Characters Who Appeared in all Episodes Category:12 Years Old